


Who Is In Control?

by Polaris676 (orphan_account)



Category: Avengers
Genre: Angel-DC Characters, Angel-Demon AU, Angel-Harley, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon-Marvel Characters, Demon-Pietro, F/F, F/M, Harlery is still insane, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Polaris676
Summary: Angels and Demons have been at war for centuries, hidden from the human world. But when an angel and demon fall in love against sacred rules, they'll risk everything to protect each other.





	1. Chapter 1

It only been a month. A month kisses and sweet words were exchanged. A month since they fell in love. A month since they engaged in such an illegal affair as this.

Pietro Maximoff was a demon and Harley Quinn was an angel. And given their differentiating species, their relationship was an unforgiving bond to others... If it was known.

Harley laid her head on Pietro's chest, right where his heart should have been beating. 

She felt his fingers thread through her multicolored locks. "Another day, huh? Another day of hiding away from judgement?", she lightly teased. 

Pietro chuckled. "Seems so."  
"It sucks that they wouldn't approve. There's always that dumb rule. Demons and angels don't mingle."

Pietro nodded. Harley leaned up and gave him a sweet, yet soft kiss to his nose. Pietro kissed back, pulling her closer. "I never want to lose you."

Harley smiled and kissed his neck. The two sat there, drinking in each other's presence. 

Pietro wasn't meant to love, he literally had no heart. But somehow... some way he managed when he first laid eyes on the angel, Harley Quinn.

He wasn't sure what attracted him to her, but he just knew he loved her. Harley was drawn to the darkness in him. 

Even as an angel, she was a little mischievous than most. Yet, she was still sweet. Most other angels thought Harley was too immature, yet here she was with a demon. 

A demon who most could say was a bit naughty, which was natural for their species. 

Pietro could also change his appearance. He preferred his snow colored cut, yet he would have to glamour it if he wanted no questions. 

His eyes used to be a rather dull green but when Harley mentioned her favorite color was blue, he changed them to a crystal blue. 

It was the color that sometimes would be at the end of her hair. Yet she never keep the same style.

Pietro shifted up and said" I got to go" Harley pouted, her bottom lip quivering. "Phooey. I'll miss you."

Pietro chuckled and kissed her. Harley placed her arms around to give him a final tight hug.


	2. Chapter 2

There wasn't much to remember. He tried to remember, but all he could conjure up was a splash of some liquid that burned, a blow to the head, and a malicious grin.

Chains that rendered his strength useless. Regardless, he still tried to break free. "Don't try to waste your energy, demon."

Pietro growled an inhuman growl. The man stepped, seemingly unafraid of the demon. "Peeved I see. Don't worry. If you cooperate, this will smoothly for you."

"Let me go! Or I'll drag you to hell with me!" "I'm afraid I can't do that. There's so much I have yet to learn from you." 

"If you touch me..." The man chuckles again, crossing his arms. "There's nothing you could do." 

Pietro growled again. "Easy, demon. I warned you that if you step out of line, you suffer." 

"Do your worst" "Well, if you insist." Pietro hissed at the man who reached out to examine his face.

"Is it true that demon blood is pure black?" Pietro sneered at him as the mad man took out a small knife and nipped his arm.

Pietro hissed as black blood came out. "Hm. What do you know? It is black.", the man teased. "You're psychotic." "No, I'm a scientist."

"Gag him" the "scientist" ordered. Pietro didn't even hear if there was another person before his mouth was stuffed with something. 

"Now let's have fun" The scientist said, ripping Pietro's shirt off, exposing his chest. Pietro tried struggling again, but the other man held him down.

-

Somehow she knew he was in trouble. She felt it. "Pietro... Where are you?" 

Pietro would at least warn her before disappearing. 

It worried her. Most would be outraged, shocked she would even worry for a demon. But that demon was hers.

She sensed something in a alley way...holy water. "Oh... Crap...", she muttered, reminding herself that Pietro couldn't be near holy water. 

She used her powers to sense his location. It was hard to find, but the time was worth it when she did find him. 

She teleported to what looked like a lab. Cautiously, she wandered about it until she heard a pained groan.

She teleported into a room to find a gagged Pietro, who was shirtless and obviously been tortured.

"P-Pietro!", she gasped, quickly taking the demon's side and untying him. "Harley" Pietro slurred "Need...blood" he was clearly starved.

"You look like you need it, love." She heard footsteps approaching. A grin that would make the evilest of demons proud etched on her lips. "And you're gonna get it."


	3. Chapter 3

Harley hid in the corner when the door was reopened. "Let's see how our subject is doing.", she heard, the words boiling the anger in her. Pietro was no subject!

Harley summoned a knife while the man noticed Pietro was no longer chained or gagged. "How did you---" "SURPRISE, SUCKER!!!" The man had let out a shocked yelp as a sharp pain went through his shoulder.

Pietro bit into his shoulder and eagerly drank his blood. Harley barely flinched or shiver in disgust as he did so, believing the man to deserve his fate as he was a victim of his life stolen.

Pietro collapsed after finishing and mumbled" I can't move" Harley frowned. The blood must not be helping yet. Luckily, being one of a divine species, she had the strength to carry him. "It's okay. I got you."

-

"Harley, slow down a bit. I'm not as fast as I usually am right now."  
"Sorry, Pietro. I just wanted to get you out of this place."

Pietro stopped her, confusing her until he wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you." 

"Did you think I was just gonna let them hurt you?" "Of course not. I love you."

Pietro kissed her, finally feeling his strength coming back. "Pietro?" Harley and Pietro froze when they heard the voice of Pietro's twin sister. 

The couple turned, seeing a woman adorning red, her eyes wide with shock. "Wanda?"


End file.
